(a) Field of the Invention
The invention provides a universal terminal base on an electronic device (such as a charger, commutator, adapter, and power supply cable). The universal terminal base can be used in conjunction with removable type insert plates of different specifications so as to match different specifications of electrical appliances or electricity standards of different countries.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Plugs and sockets connect electrical appliances with a power source. As the specifications of electrical appliances differ, there are different types of plugs and sockets. In general, adapters or connecting cables are required in order to connect to a power socket. In addition, the power supply specifications vary from country to country. Oftentimes, the plug and socket specifications used in one country are not applicable in another country. In case of such a problem, the most common solution is to use connecting cables or adapters. To cope with different types of matches, there are also different specifications of adapters and connecting cables, which are costly to develop and manufacture and which may not meet the demands for variety.
The primary object of the invention is to provide an changeable plug base structure, in which a universal terminal base is disposed on an electronic device to provide extensive terminal contact positions for receiving removable type insert plates having terminals of different specifications. The removable type insert plates are simple to change, inexpensive to manufacture, compact, convenient to carry, and can have different terminals according to different electricity specifications.
Another object of the invention is to provide a changeable plug base structure, the orientation of which can be changed to enable the user to adjust the orientations of the plug and the socket.
In order to achieve the above objects, the invention includes a universal terminal base disposed on an electronic device, with first, second and third terminal pieces exposed from the surface thereof. A removable type insert plate is insertable into the universal terminal base and has at least one positive terminal and one negative terminals secured thereon. The front side of the removable type insert plate displays the shapes of the terminals, while the back side is provided with terminal contact points for contacting the first, second and third terminal pieces.